Under Lok and Key
by gad-eshu'a
Summary: "What to tell them? What to tell anybody? She made it no secret that she was studying with a Romulan but 'how' she studied with him was another matter." Nyota takes an interesting approach in learning all three dialects of Romulan and Spock sees fit to take charge of her education. Warnings: smut ahead as usual
1. Chapter 1

Hey, BBs, sorry for neglecting 'Reasons'. I have it written with probably 2 or 3 chapters left to go but I have yet to edit it at all. So in the meantime I thought I might post this story that I started a while ago as a gift to my lovely followers. It's a prompt that Sokona the Unethical Vulcan and Valyria took up and I decided to take a stab at. I don't know if anyone is going to like this shit ( mostly because in typical daymare-ish fashion it's not formally beta'ed) but here I go again. This is for Valyria the cool, Sokona the wicked and LibraWriter whom I've found to be very amusing and a regular reviewer.

Here it is:

_Prompt: Spock and Uhura experiment with Romulan Bondage with interesting results!_  
_Requirements: Smut, smut and more smut_  
_suggestions: Angst, dirty talk, dubcon, possibly OOC Spock, strange bondage equipment, D/S_  
_bonus points (in no way required): alien genitalia, BDSM club scene, caught in the act_

* * *

" Seriously though, I don't know how you do it Uhura. I can barely get through Vulcan and you're slamming down not one, not two but three dialects of Romulan! I'm not kidding when I say you're making the rest of us look bad."

Nyota smiled into her mug as Cadet Natalie Prydudd gushed over her phonology III midterm results.

Everyone knew that she was the top of her communications class but with these latest test results she had scored the highest in Romulan proficiency than anyone else in academy history.

Her 99.5% grade was outrageous compared to the 70% and 80% all the other communication majors had received. Uhura's advisor had practically begged for her to stay on course and not dump them for the Command track but Nyota let him know he had nothing to worry about there.

She wanted to be on the bridge but not as a captain, well, at least not yet.

A position aboard the USS Enterprise as her chief communications officer was her motivating goal...not that being assigned to serve alongside a certain Vulcan officer didn't have its appeal.

This particular commander had been top of his class too, a stellar scholar as well as tall, dark and incredibly handsome. Tapped to be Captain Pike's number one, Spock was well on his way to being the one of the most decorated and accomplished graduates.

Nyota planned on being more than proficient with her translations and communiques because she had a feeling that the view her station would afford her (of his post) would become something of a distraction.

" Oh please, you all are doing great, I'm really not all that good, I'm studying under a tutor myself." she said after gulping the last of her tea.

At this her other classmate Victoria Devon stopped nibbling at the carrot she was half heartedly eating as she stared at Prydudd's chocolate dessert.

" What's this? You? Needing a tutor? Quit joshing me. It's not Commander Spock is it, handsome devil he is? If not, you need to cough up that number because we would certainly like some help too if you're not going to form some sort of pity study group for us." Devon smirked.

Uhura patted her face with a napkin, hoping the cloth would cover the rush of blood that was flooding her face. What to tell them? What to tell anybody? She made it no secret that she was studying with a Romulan but 'how' she studied with him was another matter.

She cleared her throat and gave her own little grin, this one about her ' secret, sensual' way of learning Romulan before effectively beating around the bush to thwart off attempts to contact him for lessons of their own.

" No, it's not Spock, he doesn't give lessons outside of class. He has some ethic thing about if he doesn't discuss it in class it's something that the student should take on themselves to learn because he'll make sure to provide us with everything we need to for being a member of starfleet. I would have loved for him to have taken me on though..." she sighed, setting down her mug and popped open the seal on her seaweed crackers.

Devon looked on in interest while Prydudd wrinkled her nose at the sharp, salty smell. She offered them both to help themselves as she continued on.

" My tutor's actually kind of gruff and barely took me on as is. I think it was a cultural thing."

" Cultural thing how?" Natalie asked combing her fingers through her faux hawk hair. Though the Australian had been asked many times by those higher up in the ranks to change her style ( it was seen as too rebellious) but it was tame enough when laid flat to fall within regulations, much to the vexation of her instructors.

" He's a native of Romulus. He's a former commander that defected towards the end of the Romulan War."

Both girls stopped munching on the saltines the moment Romulus hit their ears.

" A Romulan! Are you shitting me? Here in San Fran? Whoa! How much do they resemble Vulcan's up close and personal?" Devon swooned.

She bit the inside of her cheek as she thought about the many times she had replaced the Romulan Voleh's face with that of the Spock's during their sessions. The brows were courser, and the ears more like the ancient mythical elves of earth, pointing back instead of curling forward but to imagine him there,...teaching her the way Voleh did...it was eerily similar.

" Pretty close but Vulcans are way more attractive. This Romulan is a pretty effective teacher though. He helped me brush up on the first two dialects and we're hopefully wrapping up the third sometime before finals."

Curiosity wetted, the two girls continued to poke and prod Nyota for more information but she refused to divulge anymore than she already had. The more they learned the closer they would be to the truth she was trying so hard to mask.

Spock, being physically unavailable due to regulations and seemingly emotionally inept from his alien origins left Uhura pining for a man that was totally off limits to her,...not that it stopped her from finding someone to scratch the itch that the Vulcan had put under her skin though.

Voleh, thought much older than Spock was still in his prime.

Dark brown eyes bright with intelligence set above a hawkish nose and very sharp cheekbones. His chiseled build was dusted in a fine layer of chestnut hair and tattoos littered the rest of his body closely resembling those that were inked on his face.

Strangely enough he only get the tattoos after he had left Romulus saying that he was both annoyed with being constantly mistaken for a Vulcan and missed his homeworld.

Ny had to admit that he was a gorgeous male specimen but no matter how fine or how smart that cheeky devil Voleh was, he would never be Spock.

And Spock was who she wanted.

" Fine, you won't spill anything right now, but a couple of drinks tonight will loosen that talented tongue of yours and have you singing all about this Romulan, Ny!" Devon teased as she nabbed another crisp, shouldering her bag and waltzing away.

Uhura snorted and rolled her eyes. " That's right, I'm a regular stool pigeon for all your Romulan needs."

Natalie stood and waved her off. " See you tonight, I'm booked for the right of the day with all my physics classes."

" No problem, I have a few papers I need to review before I turn them in. See you later."

* * *

Nyota continued to stay at their lunch table and edit her papers there, much to Spock's delight.

He had been eating his lunch on the tier above and thanks to his superior hearing Nyota and her fellow classmates had given him a surprising form of entertainment. He lifted his mug and watched Nyota reading as he slipped his tea. It had been a very enlightening conversation, one that he was dissecting at that very moment but where to start?

The fact that Cadet Uhura was studying under a Romulan had arrested his curiosity but that she so desired to have him be her current tutor's replacement was quite alluring as well.

Spock had kept all conversations he cordial and carefully neutral ( lest she find his true feelings out) but there something about the comfort and ease in which she spoke to him suggested that her interest in his company may go beyond weighing philosophical merits.

And to hear that she did in fact think of him outside of his class and favorably so flooded Spock with particular kind of warmth.

It was no mystery to Spock that the vast majority of the student body here at the academy considered him unnecessarily austere with rigorously regimented curriculum but Nyota had not once complained about it.

She had veritably flourished in his classes, passing each course with the highest marks among her peers and was only rivaled by the young prodigy Chekov in a few.

She sought him out for explanations on each incorrect answer, seeking to never again fall pray to it. Uhura was driven in a way that did nothing but beguile Spock in thinking that she would ever feel as enchanted and tempted towards him as he felt for her.

He was on his feet and walking down the stairs to her tier, an invisible string pulling him irresistibly closer to the woman he hide his fawning over. At least he hoped it was a latent infatuation.

" Cadet Uhura?"

The young woman in question snapped her attention from the PADD lying on the table to her Vulcan professor. Spock watched as she softly exhaled into a small smile. His heart fluttered in his chest and he felt his throat constrict at the same time he tried to swallow. The gesture had been fairly expected but knowing a little of what he knew now, the smile had stolen his breath.

" Yes, Commander Spock? How can I help you?"

" I could not help but over here, Cadet, that you are under the tutelage of a Romulan. Do you find your present agreement with him agreeable?" he asked holding his empty mug to his chest. Her eyes followed the cup and then roamed over a good deal of his torso before lingering on his brows.

" As agreeable as it can be, sir, he is Romulan."

" Exactly my point." he said placing his tray waste station to free his hands. He held his mug behind him in his typical fashion with his hands behind his back, taking on the air of concerned professor. " I am not sure associating yourself with such a highly disputed species such as a Romulan would reflect well upon you or your studies."

" He's an ex-pat, Commander not some covert agent out to get me. As for my studies if you're in fear of them falling to the wayside I can assure you that my tutor is very strict educator. Even with a 99.5 on my midterm exam he's sure to be livid because I didn't get a full 100 and punis..disciple me for it."

Spock's thick brow raised at her slip of the tongue and pressed her further. " I believe you meant what you were originally trying to say, punish, cadet. Standards for Romulan pupils are far more severe than any of the federation citizens that you could study under, the exception being Vulcans when it comes to the bars for achievement. Where my people would strive for educational discipline through enlightened methods our more...expressive cousins would demand it through means I am not sure I would want you to endure."

He was sure though. Entirely certain that he didn't want her to endure any sort of penance that the Romulan would be quick to exact on her. He was especially wary of this character because of the Romulan military practice of bodily discipline called Terrolah Yokur.

It was rumored around Starfleet that the Imperial fleet of Romulus submitted all recruits to the 'art' as a way of sorting out who was better suited for military service or Tal Shiar but the Vulcans knew the truth of the matter. Terrolah Yokur was more deeply entrenched into Romulan society than the federation would care to know.

No he thought grimly, she shouldn't run the risk of subjected to the alien perversion. It took all his mental control not to profess his inappropriate feelings towards Nyota and pursue the Africa miss like he truly desired too but that tutor may have no qualms in withholding his attraction towards his student.

Spock had waited far too long for her to be available for courting and possible bonding for her to be fouled by some barbarian.

" It's okay, sir. We have a contract between the two of us that ensures things don't get out of hand. Thanks for your concern though, it's...sweet." she said as she gathered her items into her knapsack.

She rose from her chair and stood beside him. Spock gave a circumspect look about the cafeteria before favoring her with a small smile. When she smiled back he had to tamp down the urge to touch her cheek.

He so desperately wanted to know what she was thinking as she looked at him so adoringly. How frustrating it must be to have no telepathic connection through touch, to be alone with your own thoughts inside your head and to never share them with another.

He was sure that's why human were so promiscuous, sex being one of the few forms of touch where humans feel a connection between themselves. Spock was confident that if they were able to meld that they would be much less like to sleep around like Vulcan. His brow wrinkled when he thought about the Deltans and Betazoids. Humans could fall prey tactile romances like them but that was neither here nor there since they were tele-null.

Spock looked down at the cadet who was still smiling up at him and felt himself soften. Nyota. His perfect, little scholar. Wait for me, he implored within his mind, wait for me and I will have you as soon as I can.  
" Could I escort you along to your next class, Cadet?"

She shook her head and pointed off towards the west gate. " My stellar cartography class was canceled today. I'm actually headed off to meet up with my tutor."

" Then I will escort you to his office."

She shook her head furiously. " Oh no, I mean, I don't trouble yourself Commander. To the bus stop will be just fine, thank you."

Spock was now profoundly interested in her studies with this character. Uhura would not be forthcoming on this matter so he would have to be just as elusive as she to get the information that he wanted.

" Please after you, Cadet." he gestured with a nod of his head. Because wherever she went he would be sure to follow.

After parting from Uhura at the bus stop. Spock stepped into the neighboring Charles Tucker III building and observed her through the first floor stairwell window.

She looked around nervously before boarded the southbound 64 bus towards midtown San Francisco. Spock hurried out and hailed a taxi flitter.

" Please follow that bus." He said removing his jacket and neatly folding it into his bag. The cabbie nodded and kept a two car gap behind the large hoverbus. Nyota emerged 10 steps afterwards slipping quickly into the crowd mingling on the sidewalk. He paid his fare and kept his distance as he tailed his student, made easy by his tall stature.

He found himself doubting this venture, what was he doing exactly? Following her until she reached her private lessons and then what? He sighed and decided to take Pike's advice and 'play it by ear'. How illogical.

She entered an ornate looking storefront that Spock found himself very reluctantly following her into.

Inside the black and fuschia shop, tables and shelves were littered with whips, floggers, restraints and dildos.

Spock froze in horror as he realized that he had just walked into a sex shop. He turned on his heels to walk right back out when he was reminded that Nyota had told him she was going to meet her tutor. Where was she by the way?

He spun in a circle looking to spot her among the strange and gaudy adult toys but she had disappeared after Spock had turned his back.

" She going to meet him here?" he murmured in disbelief. " Why?"

In his hesitation, the shopkeep had shimmied over to him. Spock kept his face neutral as he took in the man before him. Or woman, he wasn't entirely sure.

The creature was quite shiny and was dressed in high glitz. Her makeup caked face was framed by flaming red hair that was teased into a huge cloud of curls. Her heavily muscled build was squeezed inside of a black vinyl dress and ballet heeled boots completed the ensemble. Spock was equally fascinated and disturbed as he stared at the lecherous looking queen.

" Well, hello there! Aren't you just a sulky glass of gorgeousness. Welcome to Pandora's Box, is there anything that I can help you with? Lube, vibrators, cock ring sizing?" she asked nibbling on one of her claw-like acrylic nails.

" I was with a young woman that just entered her. Where did she go?"

She pouted her blood red lips puffed out like some terran sea creature. " Oh Ny-kitten? She's in Vini, Vidi, Vici right now acting out a scene with Voleh. Are you here to watch them play today?"

" Yes, I'm here to watch her." He replied frowning. She was acting and playing with the Romulan? This was very troubling indeed.

" Ok, then care-bear, follow me." the manager chirped leading the way to a curtain located behind the counter amazingly graceful in the 6 inch heels affixed to her boots.

Drawing the fabric open, the shopkeeper pointed down a set of stairs. " Scooch your buns down this corridor here and they'll be in the 3rd room on your left. There's a window there for your viewing pleasure and a two way comm for any requests you may have for the Voleh to act out with Ny-ny. Oh yes and be sure to clean up on any little messes you may end up making." she said with a lude wink.

" Of course. Now if you would excuse me. " he said briskly brushing past the colorful diva.

" By all means, sugar. I hope you enjoy the show!" She shut the curtain and darkness engulfed him until his vision adjusted. There were ropes of LED lights lining the steps and floor which Spock trailed until he made it to the third door.

Bawdy mews, groans and screams accompanied him down the hallway but thankfully none of them were Nyota's or came from the third door.

As he approached the door cycled open revealing a tiny, dim room containing nothing more than a chair, a wastebasket and roll of paper towels placed on top of a hypocan of cleaner.  
Spock ventured in looking at the window and fixed his gaze on stage on the other side. The Romulan stood tall in front of a chair where Nyota was seated speaking in low tones over her, something about how pretty she looked today and how that would still not keep her from her punishment.

He only had a glimpse of her slender one on either side of the chair's front legs and heard her reply in an even tone that she was ready to face it as a proud recruit.

" Ah that is the game that you wish to play, Stelam? The recruitment selection? You humans are so funny to me with your perpetuation in myths and legends. Fine, then, Stelam. That is was what we will play. I don't know why you always insist that I play the brute."

" Before you begin, I have a new safe word."

"Oh? Tell it to me and I shall commit it to memory."

" The safe word is Spock."

The Vulcan whose name she used sat down with a controlled thud into the chair staring at his shoes for answers. Had she seen him following her? Did she know that he was watching?

When he looked again he gave an audible gasp as the alien male stepped away uncovering Nyota's nude form, blindfolded and bound in complex series of rope knots. She was more beautiful bare than he had ever daydreamed before, which he did so on 278 different occasions. Not that he had counted...

" Fascinating."

The Romulan circled her form and Spock felt his fist clench at his side. That should be him, not that disgusting Romulan that had no right to her. He huffed a bit but kept his cool.

Coming here after the cadet had lead him into a situation he had not planned on this afternoon.

Indeed he found himself at an endpass as for what to do. Barge in, stay out of sight and not mention it or somewhere in between?

Before he could decide on the best course of action, Voleh's voice broke his concentration.

" Stelam, we begin."


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG you guys, it is so 2am my time, WTF am I doing updating this story instead of sleeping? Well this is the last chapter so I figure may as well post. Thanks to all the new story followers, hopefully this lives up to your standards. BET is running distracting Rom Coms and I can't help myself. BAPS is my joint. Anyways here's the smut smut and more smut part along with some alien peen so heads up ( I'm looking at you, O66 ;) ) Please review so I can know your thoughts even if it's an angry rant so I can bathe in my tears of happiness and sorrow. **

* * *

As the Romulan's hands left her head everything went black.

Her breathing seemed unnaturally loud, shuddering huffs that they were.

She wasn't frightened exactly, that word had too many negative connotations to it. She was...excited, anxious even to begin this new lesson.

As usual she was bound to a chair with a series of intricate rope ties and with each new meeting her master applied them with much more flourish and increasing tightness. When Nyota had first started to research the japanese rope variation she thought that was extreme but comparatively it was child's play to Voleh's version.

Typically at the end of their play, the former Romulan commander would take pleasure in seeing her skin after the rope's removal, a bizarre pattern laced onto Nyota as a bright, pink blush beneath the golden brown of her skin and as they would fade he would trace the lines, speaking to his student of their beauty in the tongue he was teaching her to remember.

He once told her to learn to speak Romulan she must become like a Romulan. Rihannsu, passion embodied.

Once blindfolded, Nyota was left to drift in a world of aural sensations. Her teacher's touch was the only other experience she was allowed during these sessions, the feel of skin to skin being heightened from the exclusion of sight.

With careful footsteps, the large, alien male circled her chair, coming closer with each round he made.

Voleh's hard soled shoes clicked to a stop behind her followed by the light warmth of his breath puffing behind Nyota's right ear and neck. He did not touch her yet but the anticipation of him doing so made her skin prick and crawl.

She knew who and what he was but with her eyes sealed Nyota imagined a different teacher standing in his place. A professor that was irritatingly aloof and distant at times.

She wished not for the first time that he was more human, if only so they could speak about particular matters directly. Things she wasn't sure she was just making up in her head or were really there between them that had been lost in translation.

Nyota's ears twitched imperceptibly as she listen to the Terrolah Yokur master tear something apart with a series of sharp cracks.

The strong, earthy scent of ginger whaffed past her nose and her curiosity perked up. He had never fed her before.

" And now your punishment."

With a quick tug of the ropes wrapped snuggly at her hips, her legs snapped open giving him complete access to her sex. Uhura listened as Voleh step around and stop in front of her.

Nyota tried to still the panic welling up within her with little success. What was he going to do?

The feather light touch of his fingers tickled her mons as he parted her folds and ground a chunk of the root around her clit.

She gasped with a curse as the first swipe set her labia aflame. It was an icy burn that spread from the nub to the whole of her pelvis. Nyota shivered as he blew gently across it, kindling the flame into a full fledge fire. She ached for relief, for her imaginary Spock's touch but she knew it would not come soon if he even attempted to help her.

Terrolah Yokur master watched as her squirmed and pulled at her restraints, smiling as Nyota struggled to contain her composure as the ginger throbbed between her thighs. He looked over and noted the comm light was lit.

A voyager? How interesting. Then he had to be sure to give their guest a show worth watching.

" Be still, Stelam (star). Wiggling does not become you or any recruit of the Empire." his dark voice spoke from a distance.

Nyota panted and steeled her hips from bucking across the seat of her chair to relieve the burn.

She was already regretting the scene she choose for them to play out.

* * *

_3 months earlier_

According to Voleh, Terrolah Yokur ( the art of bodily discipline) was used by Imperial Star Military Academy to teach its students to resist interrogations and torture as well as sort out their recruits.

Voleh had told Nyota many times that she would have made an excellent Tal Shiar candidate. Fat chance if this is how they were going to train her. Though it would be a different story if Spock was there processing her.

Nyota had gone to the Vini Vidi Vici BDSM club with Gaila one night in the hopes that the Terrolah Yokur master there would practice his Rihannsu with her.

Lieutenant Hawkins wasn't even fully fluent in standard Romulan and he was assigned as the chief of communications aboard their flagship. Hoshi Sato would roll over in her grave if she knew.

Nyota's primary goal was outshine Hawkins and gain the position she couldn't even fill until she had graduated and had a couple of tours under her belt.

She hide her intimidation during their introduction. He was mouthwatering but he looked so...dangerous. He was nursing a drink, his steely gaze unnerving.

" Why do you want this? You don't look the type. Far too dominate."

" I have to be the best." she answered reflexively.

He smiled and finished off his drink. Walking over from the small basement bar he stopped in front of her loosening her braid and fanning out her hair with his fingers. To keep her resolve she pictured him as Spock savoring the texture and weight of her hair.

" Best at what, human?" he asked trailing on towards her jaw.

She met his stare and serious as a sage. " At everything I do, Romulan."

Voleh grinned and accepted her proposal but only on the terms that in be done in a traditional Imperial Star format, from a commander towards his sub.

She was wary but they drafted a contract that both could agree upon. That left Starfleet. How was suppose to explain her secret to learning Romulan so well? Hmm, perhaps telling a little but not all. Yes, something like a gray truth where the ugly aspects were covered in shadows.

She wasn't seeing anyone so there wasn't a conflict of interest in that regard. She had been putting off any advances at the academy, her heart still stuck on the dream that one day Spock would get a clue and ask to date her on the down low.

All in all, this could be her little secret, quietly tucked away in the recesses of her mind, never to be addressed with anyone save of being found out by the brass or trusted confidants. The sway of the pros outweighed the cons that she saw no real reason not to explore this facet of Romulan culture.

Little did she know how much mental energy would be required of her. Her first lesson had left her in tears and unable to sit comfortably for a week but if Nyota was not a quitter.

She attended ten more of his appointments, becoming more and more proficient and disciplined with each meeting. Her professor lauded her advancement in her studies. Never had an academy student learned Romulan so quickly or taken to it so naturally.

" Like a duck to water." Professor Tomkins chimed, reviewing her essay. " I don't know how or what you're doing but whatever it is keep it up!"  
" I intend to, ma'am. I strive to be the best in everything I do." she said with an enigmatic smile.

* * *

_Present time_

" Shaoi kon, Prod Voleh ( Hello, Commander Voleh)."

She swallowed the whine that welled up in her throat as he ran his fingers along the inside of her thighs and stopped short of touching her aching core. He did not tolerate begging, cursing or acting out of turn and she already had one strike against her when she swore during his application of the ginger root.

She was sure the Romulan would have no qualms leaving her to suffer the effects of the herb unabated. If she acted accordingly however, he would continue along with his ministrations just short of making her come. It was an infuriating punishment.

As well as thrilling.

" Shaoi ben, Stelam. Qiuu mnekha ( Greeting, Star. How are you)?" the voice asked musically.

Just before she answered, Voleh pinched firmly at her nipples until the twin buds grew stiff between his fingers. Hands still covered ginger, his touch left them burning just as sharply as her clit.

Her nostrils flared but otherwise she remained a pillar of quiet discipline.

" Qiuu mnek'nra, llhai ( Well, sir)." Nyota replied, proud that her voice was steady and strong.

The ex- Imperial commander seemed to approve as well. He rewarded her by cupping her soft, small breasts within his palms and massaging the mounds lightly. She bit her tongue and resisted leaning into his touch.

Nyota had to admit that this was a...crazy way of becoming fluent in the Volat Romulan dialect but the alien that currently held dominance over her body sure as hell kept her from forgetting any words.

All it took was the promise of pleasure and the knowledge of punishment from every correctly pronounced syllable or forgotten phrase. If only her Advanced Phonology Instructor would do this, she would be sure to learn High Vulcan in a matter of days. Hours if he was really persuasive.

"Veisa phralae enjoy hrrau Rihannsu ( how would you say enjoy in Romulan)?" he tested, running something sharp up her belly, most likely a dagger meant to unnerve her from his question.

" Llea." she answered flatly, he inflection non-exsistant as she struggled for ignore the icy sear nestled inside her pelvis.

She was surprised to feel the dagger's point bit into her skin near her collarbone until she remembered she had answered in Vulcan. She inhaled sharply, awaiting his correction.

" Rha ( Oh really/ Is that so)? Llea? You sound like some repressed Vulcan, unfeeling twats that they are! Do I sound anything like one of my lesser cousins, susse-thrai (she-wolf/bitch)?" the voice barked loudly in her face as he broke into standard.

" Dhat, lhhai! Veherr, lhhai! ( No, sir! Sorry, sir!)." Nyota replied with equal force in Romulan. He would not want her to switch into anything other than another Romulan dialect. He was her superior and she had to know her place.

He growled and twisted her left nipple, making her bite her bottom lip to keep from shouting out.

She tasted her blood.

" You are sorry? What are you, a strong Romulan soldier for our proud Empire or a weak, pathetic, soft bellied hevam (human:derogatory)?! Sorry? Dyypan (incompetent)! I shall make you sorry, amton'wi-kha (slut)! Count aloud to rhaa (50), Stelam. You will learn Romulan and forget that Vulcan ryakna (garbage)."

He selected a long, soft leathered from the rack along the wall and returned to her side. He rubbed it down her belly until the top of it hit the seat of the chair.

"You will learn Stelam and I shall be the one to teach you. You are Rihannsa ( Romulan female)! COUNT!" he snarled as a flat leather paddle came crashing down onto her exposed sex. Her belly churned and her pussy clenched hollowly as she arched from the swat.

She cried out but managed to turn her yell into the word hwi (1). She had been so busy picturing Spock standing over her harshly berating her that the hit caught her off guard. It was a surprisingly sweet sting with the force and the angle in which he struck her.

" Continue!" Voleh shouted as he struck her flaming pussy once more. Nyota's breath caught and she uttered kre(two) in a passionate sounding groan.

" Much better. Next!"

Swat...

"sei."

Swat, Slap...  
"...mne, rhi...!"

They continued with her chastisement until she had faltered at 46.

Uhura's chest heaved as she struggled to catch her breath. The slaps hadn't been painful, just making the hollow within her pussy ache to be filled and Voleh wasn't allowed there as a part of their agreement. That was Spock's, for whenever he finally decided to come by and visit. God she needed to get laid.

Sweat adorned her body like a flower covered in dew and the seat beneath her collected the moisture coming from her tingling pelvis.

The ex-commander grinned at the window knowingly as he latched a device to the slick folds of her labia and Nyota groaned raggedly as it began to vibrate.

" For not completing your task you are not allowed to come." he ordered gruffly.

She shuddered and swallowed a moan as the dull metallic buzz of the device attached to her filled her ears.

" Lhhai, sanoi." she gasped.

The Terrolah Yokur master had never done something so devious as this before, never put her in a situation where her body would betray her mind and come of its own accord.

When she signed the disclaimer and contract that the club had presented her she took comfort with having a safe word as a boundary enforcer. Not that she had ever said it, but still being in possession of one gave her the freedom to discover and experience scenarios she had never even dreamed of.

Her body was the midst of a tremor, her climax coiling like a snake getting ready to strike when the Romulan took her chin tightly into his grip.

She hissed as he forced her jaw open and shoved his cock inside her mouth. Nyota gagged and pulled back but he pushed her head back into placed using her thick hair to direct her movements. He pushed himself as deep as he could go bumping the back of her throat with the added pleasure of having his scrotum cradled against her chin.

Her moans vibrated against him and he groaned contentedly. Tilting her head he removed her blindfold and glared at her. That was a new development and she was annoyed that he had done so. How was she going to imagine him as Spock with him looking all...not Spocky?

"Vah-udt ( are you to be ordering me) Stelam? Begging in Vulcan?! I do when, where and how I please not when some hevam tells me so! Do you understand the complexity of your punishment? The cock in your mouth, the iumnau device by your clit, your permission to come withheld? If you understand, confirm it and thank your commander for keeping you in line."

She lowered her eyes and mouthed her replied with him still sliding in and out of her mouth.

" Ssuaj-ha, lhhai. Hann'yyo. (Understood, sir. Thank you.)" she mumbled around his cock. His cheeks and ears grew flushed with light green hue as he came closer to what he was denying her from having.

Nyota ignored her own desperate need for release and sucked at him greedily. Like she had told him during their first meeting, she was resolute in her effort to be the best in every challenge set before her.

"Au'e, au'e, h'levreinnye ( Yes, Oh yes, you little lust-devil)! Please me!" he demanded, cupping her face.

She swirled her tongue beneath the swollen head of his cock and nipped along the ridge on the underside as best she could. He gasped and withdrew, pumped his shaft as he shot ropes of come across her chest.

Nyota closed her eyes and pictured her Vulcan professor doing the same to her as she sat prompted up on his desk. Just the thought of it almost undid her.

" Spock..."

He took a few deep breaths and smiled at her with impressive sneer. " Ah, the safeword? You performed well, Stelam. Let's see if our 'honored' guest thought so as well."

Nyota eyes widened in surprise as she frantically looked about. There was no one else in the room. Her dark brown eyes settled on the one-way mirrored window in horror knowing that somewhere behind it someone had watched her deep throating a Romulan. She flushed deep chocolate cherry red, mortified to have her secret on display.

She knew the club would allow some patrons the pleasure of watching others play but she didn't know that anyone had approached the manager and requested to see them 'play' today. Oh God, it wasn't Devon or Prydudd, was it?!

" What say you voyager, has my subordinate earned the privilege of coming today?" the commander boasted.

A tinny sounding voice boomed out of a small comm near the window. " Yes, I would say the human performed her duties quite enthusiastically. She did not, however, finish counting up to rhaa. That task I would like to personally oversee and have her work to completion under my guidance. May I the honor to handle your subordinate, Commander Voleh?"

Nyota's eye watered and her vision blurred as the device continued its assault on her overly-stimulated clit. She would do anything to come, even grant the permission of a stranger to handle her.

" By all means! Let it never be said that I am not a gracious and well-mannered host. Please enter and continue her counting punishment."

The comm clicked off and the neighboring door disappeared into the wall to reveal a very familiar, very serious face.

Spock. He might have been mistaken for some other Vulcan as his trademark uniform was nowhere to be seen, instead donning a black undershirt, grey slacks and athletic shoes. No wait, were those his instructor's slacks? Did he come straight from the academy to the club? Oh shit, did he follow her?!

Nyota quickly bowed her head and tried in vain to cover her nude body but the ropes stayed her arms.

Oh God, Oh God, Oh God, why, why, Why she thought to herself. She sucked on her bruised bottom lip as he approached, surprised to see the very obvious erection he was carrying under his pants.

" Remain seated." Spock said quietly as he put down his bag and began to untie her.

She obediently stayed still, watching his hands move over her body. Never in her wildest dreams indeed. Had she not thought about him ever session? Wished the Romulan's hands were his? To be under his sexual tutelage? She could hardly believe that he was actually here, before her, wanting the same things she did. He did want her didn't he? What if he was here to report her?

" Am I in trouble?" she asked timidly.

He looked at her darkly in a Vulcan expression of irritation. " We will discuss the matter later in private but not with Starfleet. With me however,...it is more of a conversation that concerns the both of us, Nyota."

He looked her over for a minute, studying her frame and figure. Nyota kept her face as neutral as she could, knowing her need radiated from her in waves.

Spock knelt in front of her and surveyed the small puddle of her arousal she was sitting in. " You are quite close. We should get started."

Spock plucked something off the wall, slid his pants and boxers down and sat on the edge of a nearby chair. He glanced at her and gestured towards her.

" Ku-san t'nash veh neikah fam t'nash veh lok (Sit on my lap, (but) not on my lok(cock)." he commanded.

Nyota hesitated only for a moment before hurrying over to comply. As she settled in he removed the device clamped to her labia much to her relief. She had been so close to coming it was ridiculous that she hadn't already.

Spock removed the fastenings and inserted the device into what appeared to be a plug from the rack. Her earlier sigh of relief turned into a disbelieving gasp. Nyota wanted so bad to shake her head no as much as she desired to nod her head yes because she had a pretty good idea of where the plug was going to be going.

Spock rubbed the plug across her opening making it slick and wet.

" Fa-rak gal-tor du, Khio'ri. ( Lean forward, Star)" he ordered in standard Vulcan and she did so leaning forward on his knees as he slowly pushed the plug into her tight entrance of her ass.

She whimpered as slipped further in, filling her up in a way she would have never thought to be enjoyable. She huffed as Spock left it wedged within her, vibrating her bottom from the inside out.

Neither she or the commander had placed anything there before but she was glad to have Spock be the first to do so. The Vulcan ran his hands up her sides and over her arms leaving electric tingles on her sweaty skin.

" Tizh-tor du, ha ( You enjoy it, yes)?" he murmured into her ear.

She nodded and exhaled raggedly. " Ha. Nam-tor tvidon'es. ( Yes, I have enjoyment/ Yes, I'm enjoying it.)"

He slid his fingers up and down her arms possessively, eyeing the other male in the room.

Even without the projection of his thoughts, Spock's displeasure of having the Romulan touch her was quite evident in the way he was growling at him. He had used her mouth, a mouth that was not his to use.

It was Spock's.  
Nyota was Spock's.

He would have been livid with her as well but the knowledge that she was thinking of him the entire time as he read now from her loudly projected thoughts had him heated in other ways.

He could feel Nyota's confusion at his own thoughts, of his claim of possession.

He planned to rectify her on the matter.

Though he had informed Nyota of his mixed heritage she still judged his actions under the lens of human behavior.

A human male would not claim a woman in such a manner. A human male would have informed her earlier of such feelings. A human male would not copulate with her in front of an adversary to prove his dominion over her like he was thinking about doing. Nyota surrounded his mind with these accusing thoughts and he batted them away with the simple fact that he was Vulcan and as a Vulcan, he would not go about courting her in such a complicated fashion.

He had observed her and knew Nyota to be a more than satisfactory match and knew without a doubt that she desired him as more than a friend and much more than a professor so why go about acting as if they didn't want each other?

Rather than try to explain any further in thoughts he would show her in actions that she was in fact his.

" Ba'tan s'wuhkuh-tor kau-leh, Khio'ri. (Count from one to fifty, Star.)"

" Ha. Wuhkuh, dahkuh, rehkuh, kehkuh.. ( Yes. One, two, three, four...)." she stammered as he rubbed his large, emerald hued lok between her sopping wet, folds.

Spock glared at Voleh and crushed Nyota against his fiery torso, thrusting against her clit with each number she recited. She panted and trembled in his hold as she drew closer to 40, unsure if she could make it to the end without coming beforehand.

The hot feel of his cock sliding against her, the vibrating plug snuggly wedged in her ass, his mind swirling darkly across her own drove Nyota wild.

She was so aroused she hurt. This need it to stop, the tension was unbearable but the safe word stayed lodged within her mouth.

Her safeword was the person that was causing her the bittersweet, grief she was experiencing right now. But just like her word, Nyota trusted Spock with her welfare.

Whimpering, she shook her head and begged for release.

His grasp on her arms tighten painfully, pressing her closer to his rumbling chest.

" Do not beg me, Nyota. This is something I've seen you do on four separate occasion. Once you count to kau-leh, I shall make you climax, Khio'ri. Fa-wak tor du ra karthau. Korsau ( You will do as I command. Preserve)." he assured her in a mix of Vulcan and standard.

She clawed at his thighs and groaned in frustration. Didn't he know what he was putting her through, how all of this felt? She wanted this taunting game of student and teacher over and her squeezing her eyes shut to block out the taunting image of his cock glistening with her cream.

Uhura looked to the ceiling and whimpered out the last of the numbers with a shuddering breath.

Spock grabbed her by the waist and immediately rammed her down onto thick length of his lok. The wind knocked out of her Nyota, trembled in his arms as he surged inside her.

" Sarlah, Khio'ri! Zarahk-tor! ( Come, Star! Break into pieces!)" he growled grinding her tender flesh against his steely, hot lok.

Uhura buckled under the force of the pressure and came apart with a shrill scream.

She had imagined it, countless times but she never thought he would feel so good.

He wrapped his arms around her and slammed her up and down on his knotted dick, snarling against her neck as he eyed Voleh with a defiant glare.

" She's mine, Romulan. Looks like humans prefer your lesser cousins."

Nyota panted and moaned lowly as she started to come down from her amazing high. She had yet to recover when she felt him pulsing into her. She keened as he sunk six of his canines into the tendon along her shoulder but that was hardly this most alien thing happening between them.

Not being well versed in Vulcan male biology, Nyota was surprised to feel Spock's lok grow larger at the root, the heat from the base like a brand inside her it was so hot. The feeling of his engorged cock swelling inside of her was mind numbing and Nyota titillation from the sensation only drove Spock's climax higher.

Bearing down her hips, Spock pushed his swollen lok deeper before his knot held him firmer in place.

It was too much after being denied for so long and Nyota found herself coming again with ragged sob echoing through the room and Spock's ears. Tears streamed down her face as pleasure tried every avenue to escape her body even as she purred his name past her lips.

" Spock, Spock, Spock-kam..."

A flash of longing and what felt similar to what Nyota would call happiness shot between them as Spock huffed through his nose with his mouth still clamped firmly on her shoulder.

The affection was clear no matter how alien its alien or foreign the feeling. Spock adored her in such a way that Nyota was amazed to see that such a thing was possible and humbled to see that it was directed to and caused by her.

She suddenly wanted to be wrapped in his arms and blanketed in this feeling, the sensation of a Vulcan's adore for his chosen one. He had chosen her. What her mind had thought to be long made up and her heart wished for to be true was found to be most assuredly a reality.

Strange, the fashion that she had come into that knowledge.

Spock withdrew his teeth and licked tenderly at her wound, giving a small smile as Nyota moaned and leaned towards his mouth. His hot tongue soothed to her throbbing, bitten flesh, despite its sandpaper roughness.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and arched her bottom into his pelvis, rocking the plug and his lok along the thin membrane that separated the two.

She was so full. His mind, his feelings, of all things him filled her, she didn't think she had ever been this satisfied before. Her contentedness poured over him slowly like a thick, sweet honey. Nyota was finally his physically his and he was more than ready to make her his in other ways.

He looked up to Voleh as he eyed Nyota's spent body seated on top of him with lusty appraisal.

Spock wrapped one arm around her belly and hooked the other around her neck. She rolled her head back resting it on his shoulder and cooed his name once more.

" This is how you dominate a female, Romulan. You make their will your own and they will bend before you like grass to the wind. Now, get out out of my sight before you cause me to lose my logic and break your neck for touching what is mine..." he snarled baring his teeth.

Voleh raised an eyebrow eerily similar to Spock's but retreated from the room without further objection. The last thing one would want to bring upon themselves is a fight with a territorial Vulcan with a female he was claiming as his own in the same vicinity.

People had the tendency to lose or break limbs that way.

Once the Romulan had retreated he returned to bathing Nyota with his tongue. She shifted her hips, making them both groan in unison. " You want more, my star?" He spoke in thick, accented standard, with his blood high and adrenaline pumping.

Nyota blinked in horror and turned to face him. " Not yet, I didn't feel like I was going to survive the last one. Romulan bondage isn't anything to trifle with."

She could have sworn she saw Spock roll his eyes and scoff but she was too tired to be sure. " Romulan bondage is nothing compared to that of Vulcan's. Would you care to try?"

She smiled and wiggled on his lap. " I'll give it my best shot."

* * *

***Mwuah* Ta ta~! And now I have to go back and buckle down on RL work and Reasons when I get a chance.**


End file.
